


If Krolia Didn't Have to Leave

by shaneEgirlo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneEgirlo/pseuds/shaneEgirlo
Summary: What would happen if scouts didn't come to earth? Krolia would still be stuck and at peace with her mate and her son, but what happens after he passes away leaving them behind? Krolia a single mother and Keith the man of the house, must work together in order to make life at home work. And Keith gets a class visit for recruitment, will he take it?





	1. Making it work...somehow

Keith’s life wasn’t easy, he could tell you that much for sure. He’s had to keep a pretty big secret all his life. What’s that secret? His mom is an alien. Yeah it’s a pretty big deal when your planet was still skeptical of life outside the earth let alone the solar system. He had to make sure that it stayed secret. She told him that they might take him and her away just to see how their bodies work. He didn’t want that so his mouth was shut.

His mother Krolia taught him all the she could, from combat, knife and sword fighting, even teaching him all about her culture. The good and the bad. She took extra care when it came to that. She didn’t want him to question his existence on whether it was good or bad. So in the end Keith can read, write and speak three languages, English, Galran and Japanese thanks to his father. That was another thing though.

Everything was peaceful. Not a single thing went wrong for years, but there was a day Tex Kogane went to do his job as a fireman…and he never came back.

The funeral was hard, emotionally, financially and physically. Krolia and Keith knew his job was dangerous, as was hers, but it still hurt them when Keith got the message from his co-worker. The team at the fire station knew about Keith, and knew about Krolia. At least somewhat. Tex had told them that she was a shut in and physically weak so the chances of seeing her were slim to none. They didn’t pry especially after what happened and were more than happy to chip in for the funeral. The only time they ever saw Krolia in person was at the funeral, but they never saw her face.

Nothing was stopping her from going so Keith managed to think of a plan. He bought her a wig, a dress, gloves and a veil, all in back so no one could see. People would just see her as a widow in mourning and leave her alone and it worked. It went off without a hitch and child services couldn’t take Keith away. With all the witnesses vouching for her Krolia still had Keith. The fact that she was claimed, a shut in and physically weak put in a good word for her at the fact she showed up says she cares a lot about her family.

After that money was limited. Krolia and Keith agreed that while she wanted to be the one to support him, she couldn’t. Her ship was destroyed and there was no way off the planet unless Keith could fly the Blue Lion, which he couldn’t. He tried when they were introduced.

“I don’t mind mom. I’m the man of the house now. I’ll take care of it.” Was his answer. Krolia smiled sadly and ruffled his hair.

Soon enough Keith got to work while Krolia did her best to provide what she could. She went on hunting trips and got a good amount of food so her and her son could save enough money. Keith even gave up his karate lessons to save on money. Krolia was teaching him to fight already as it was anyway.

Keith was still too young to work at a store that much was obvious, but he still did his best to work with what he could do. It was mostly walking dogs, cleaning up cluttered rooms in houses, washing cars, picking fruit and mowing lawns. He knows that it sounded cliché, but it brought in money.

If they claimed he was too young he would just give the sob story.

“Please give me this job! My dad was a fireman and he died trying to save someone one. My mom is physically weak, and we have no one, but ourselves now! Please we need the money, so I can give my mom a comfy life and so I can keep going to school.” He gave them big watery eyes and the fact that he’s a bit dusty from his trips helped his story. And just like that they were hooked. Some even gave him a couple extra dollars because he was a hard working kid.

Keith made sure to invest his money well. He brought seeds to help with food even though they would take time, brought medicine and first aid incase his mom ever got hurt, you couldn’t exactly bring your alien mom to a hospital after all and even repair supplies. Krolia made sure that he at lest save five dollars for every job he did so he got a good amount of money too.

Keith’s grades did suffer, but did his best at school and made sure that his grades remained at least over a C average. He did get the occasional D sadly, making him look like he isn’t very bright, but he’s actually extremely smart. He wanted to quit school completely to work full time, but Krolia insisted that he stayed and be a normal kid for once. She was thinking about pawning the anniversary necklace that Tex gave her on Keith’s first birthday, saying that it was the same day she became a mother after all. Keith didn’t want that so they compromised on him going to school and her keeping it.

Keith ran late to class and while his temper was bad, he bit his tongue. The last thing they need is for his mom to show up to the school. Which was another thing. Krolia wanted to check to see how her boy was doing just couldn’t. All she could do was sign papers.

Keith also didn’t go on field trips because they cost money. Money that he earned for living. He wasn’t going to waste it. So there he was stuck in the classroom with people who couldn’t afford to go or people who weren’t allowed to go, by teacher or parent. Krolia wanted to know what a field trip was like. She wanted Keith to have fun, maybe even see the places herself, but that was a dream that would never come true.

One day Keith was thirteen going on fourteen, writing notes and crunching numbers in one of his journals that he kept track of his money and finances.

 _“If the numbers are right I could get some sandwiches after work.”_ He thought to himself. As you can see he’s grown up quite frugal.

Then the teacher had an announcement. “Okay class. We have a very special guest today. Please welcome Takashi Shirogane.” Keith looked up to see a tall man in a Galaxy Garrison uniform. He sees the uniform all the time in posters and stuff around town.

Shirogane explains why he’s there and Keith just rolls his eyes and goes back to crunching. He already knows how to fly. Krolia said that he was a natural at it and there wasn’t much to teach him. So he just acted like he was taking notes while the rest of the class was eager to participate.

 

They all stepped outside and one by one the students were tested. Many made it to level 3, but that was about it. Shirogane wasn’t very surprised though.

“Looks like you’re the only one left.” He gestured to Keith. Keith didn’t care all the much. So he asked Shirogane to look after his book. He didn’t trust his classmates nor was he close to any of them.

As expected he was passing with flying colors and made it further than anyone else going to level 6.

“Whoa! Keith made it pass level 5! This has to be rigged!” His classmate stated. James Griffin always had to bully Keith for his low grades just because he was the top in class.

“I made a list of students that I think would be best for the Garrison.” He heard the teacher say.

“…Is this guy on there? He’s just about ready for the real thing.” He heard Shirogane say.

“Keith? I don’t think so. He’s a bit…intellectually challenged.” She said as Keith gritted his teeth.

 _“Its not because I don’t understand…I just don’t have the time!”_ He thought as she introduced James as the smartest guy again.

He was so angry that he crashed the simulator ending the game. He was so upset that he just walked off, forgetting something important.

 

Keith was just about to leave school ground and go to his car washing job when he saw the guy that spoke in his class today.

“Hey you forgot this.” He gave him his journal back. Keith was stunned that he forgot it.

“Oh thank you.” He was just about to leave again when he was stopped.

“By the way that was some incredible flying back there. You’re practically a natural.”

“Thank you.” Was all he said.

“Ever thinking about putting that talent to use?” he asked.

“I can’t afford to go to the Garrison.” Was all he said.

“I don’t think it will be a problem. I mean with that talent I wouldn’t be surprised the Garrison gave you a scholarship.”

“Well…”

“Come on. I kept your book safe and I promise I didn’t look. So in a way you owe me.” He gave him his card, told him to meet him at the address in military time, probably a habit of his and drove off.

Keith just slipped the card into book and went off to work. After a couple of hours he returned home exhausted, with the sandwiches he managed to buy.

“Hey mom…”

“Hey sweetie. How was work?” Krolia always preferred to Keith's school work as work.

“Fine. A guy from the Garrison showed up and wanted to recruit me. Says I have talent.” He summarized as he placed the sandwiches on the table.

“You really do.” She said causing him to blush a tiny bit.

“I said I couldn’t because of money, but he said that I could get a scholarship.” He said as he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“Then maybe you should take it.”

“But mom-“

“I can survive on my own just fine, especially with the money you make. You’ll be at their school on a scholarship. I want you to be happy Keith. Just please consider it.” She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“….Alright…I’ll see him again.” He sat down and ate dinner with his mother after a long day.


	2. Meeting with Shirogane

Krolia was out on her daily hunt for food. She found it a bit hard at first, but when she knew where to look it was easy. She truly wanted to help her son save money as he’s working hard to support the household at such a young age. She truly felt like a bad mother despite trying her best.

 

She was actually very happy that this Takashi Shirogane recognized her son’s talent for piloting, even she was surprised when he asked her to teach him how to fly. Then again when it came to Keith she didn’t know what to expect.

 

When she and Tex were expecting him, they were both at a complete loss to say the least. They had no other choice, but to bring him into the world in the very house were her ship landed. No doctor, no nurse, no midwife and no drugs. Mostly because of her appearance. The truth is that even if the managed to get her too look human, they didn’t know if Keith would come out purple or not. So a home birth was inevitable. She was thankful that he looked mostly human as he could actually come and go unlike her.

 

Even after he was born though, both parents were at loss like any. However they were at a disadvantage even more. There were a handful of Galra that weren’t full blooded, but Keith was the first to be human. Tex didn’t know how to take care of a Galra and Krolia didn’t know how to take care of a human. What Keith could do wasn’t something they could read or ask anyone. So they wrote down what they could and learned from there.

 

Now he was able to take care of himself, but Krolia wants her son to be happy and able to relay on her. Sure it wasn’t something that the Blade of Marmora does, but she was doing it as his mother.

 

She trekked through the early morning sun, with a few hares on her back as her kill, when the house came into view. She went to the kitchen and began to gut the food for the day.

 

 

Keith woke up to something cooking. He got out of bed with a bit of a bed head, and sleepy eyes and began to walk to the kitchen where his mom was cooking hares. He felt bad since they were cute, but when it comes to survival you got to do what you got to do. She had gotten better at cooking to. When she first arrived on earth, she caused a small fire when using the kitchen, luckily for her the guy she was rooming with knew how to handle fires.

 

“Morning…” Keith said drowsily.

 

“Morning Keith.” She said as she placed the cooked body on the plate.

 

Keith sat down at the table as she placed the plate in front of him. He began to eat when she sat down. Though she had a couple more on her plate compared to his one. That was another thing, his stomach seemed to be smaller, but can eat a good amount of food if he wished.

 

“Still sleepy?” She asked seeing his face as he took a bite.

 

“The bed was nice.” The translation was _‘I didn’t want to wake up yet, but I had no choice.’_. She knew her boy well.

 

“You’re meeting with the recruiter today right?” She asked. All he did was nod at the question. “Be sure to be respectful to him. He did call you out, out of all the kids in your class.” He just nods while chewing.

 

After a bit he starts to wake up and gets ready for the meeting. He takes his book bag so he can do his homework on breaks at work. Just because he has a meeting and it’s a Saturday doesn’t mean he can slack off. He took his dad’s old hover bike as usual to make the meeting. Tex knew how much he loved riding his bike, that’s probably why he left it to him. He was still young, but when the state heard about his situation, they made an exception.

 

They met at a restaurant. Apparently Shirogane wanted to talk to him in a place where they would be comfortable. Keith went in and looked around and saw Shirogane sitting at the table drinking something.

 

“Mr. Shirogane?” He addressed him.

 

“Oh Keith. No need to address me like that. It makes me feel kinda old. Please call me Shiro.” He smiled as he gestured Keith to take a seat.

 

“Okay.” He took a seat as Shiro went into his book bag.

 

“Shiro I was thinking about taking your offer, but even with my flight skills, my grades might keep me from getting in.” He explained.

 

“That’s why I’m going to help you. Here it’s a small test. It will help me know your strong and weak points. Feel free to take your time.” He said as he passed the tablet to him.

 

“Why are you going through all this?” He doesn’t get it. All this just to help him and for seemingly no reason.

 

“From the way you acted yesterday I can tell it wasn’t the first time someone made a comment like that. However I see great potential.” He said with a smile.

 

Keith just stayed quite and took the test, some were hard, but others were pretty easy. Shiro even bought him a morning biscuit in case he got hungry.

 

“Done.” He said as he pushed the submit button and passed it back to Shiro.

 

“Okay. Let’s see how you did.” Shiro opened the test scores only to be very confused.

 

Keith's test scores were actually good, way better than he expected from what the teacher told him. He passed math and science with no problem. History and English were in the healthy eighties. It looks like it wouldn’t be a problem with scores.

 

“Keith? Is everything alright at home?” He asked so suddenly.

 

“Yeah why?” He simply said.

 

“Well it’s just that your teacher said you had problems with your school work, but here it says you shouldn’t be.” He explains hoping He didn’t sound offensive.

 

“It’s not that I don’t get it. It’s just…I’m busy with other things that I don’t really have time for school. I try to tell my teachers that, but they just think I’m making excuses to get out of work.” Keith explains with a bitter frown.

 

“Then maybe I can help schedule you better.” He offered.

 

He turned his tablet to a blank page and started to ask Keith about his schedule on a regular school day.

 

“Okay. I get up at 5 am, go cut lawns for about two hours, eat breakfast at 7, go to school till around 3, then I go work till 6, dinner at around 7, do my homework for about two hours, train my body for an hour, then I sleep.” He explains with expression that was hard to read. Like he had just realized how intense his schedule was.

 

Shiro was writing the whole thing down, and the truth is that Keith didn’t need to add, but needed to take away a few things. The kid was lucky enough to have an hour of peace.

 

“Okay, what do you think you can give up?” He asked, but Keith didn’t give an answer.

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary for you to wake up at 5 in the morning. I’m sure you can cut back.” He said.

 

“Maybe…” Keith said thinking that it would be nice to actually sleep a bit more.

 

“Okay.” He says as he scratches it off the schedule.

 

“I need to keep the other jobs though.” Keith said.

 

“Are they really necessary though?” Shiro asked.

 

“My dad died a couple of years ago, so it’s just me and my mom. She can’t work because she’s physically weak, so I have to support her.” He said as he looked away a bit.

 

Keith was way too blunt for his own good, to the point where lying is pretty hard for him. He had to practice telling the story for a long time though. Krolia was the one who told him how. Sprinkle bits of truth in, to make it believable. Not that she encouraged lying though. She is a spy, but a mother too after all.

 

“I see. You became the man of the house, so to speak.” Shiro commented.

 

“That’s right.” He said.

 

“Well then maybe I can help you with a job with better pay than the others. My assistant after hours.” He offered.

 

“I don’t think-“ Keith started only to be cut off.

 

“Come on. I can tell you’re a great student, a great kid and a good son. Yet people don’t tend to see that. Luckily it’s my specialty to bring out the best in cadets. I can give you the job with good pay and help with any tutoring you might want.” He said with a smile.

 

“…I don’t know what to say.” Keith said with blush on his face.

 

“Just that you’ll take it.” Shiro said as he offered his hand to shake.

 

It took a bit, but after a bit Keith took his hand in agreement. Starting after school on Monday, he was the assistant to Takashi Shirogane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. I can't promise regular, updates, but I'll try my best. I came up with this idea when I saw people writing about Keith having his family, but sadly as much as I want Keith to be happy with both parents, his father died on the job. So I came up with this.


	3. Working for Shiro

As promised Shiro made sure that Keith was paid well. He made sure to pick him up after school at least once so he could find his way there. Though it was more like Keith following Shiro’s car from behind. He still needed the bike to get to school after all. When Keith saw the Garrison he was somewhat impressed. He’s seen better ships in his young life compared to the oldest and high ranking staff members after all.

Keith wasn’t stuck with difficult jobs, just from what Shiro needed to take care of and just didn’t have the time for them. Paper grading, copies, running small errands, stuff like that. And as promised he got small quizzes to help study. It had gotten to the point where Keith no longer needed his other jobs and his grades were improving.

One day he even met Adam. He didn’t exactly know who he was as he barged into room when he was stapling papers for Shiro’s next class. He didn’t particularly care either. Whatever business he had with Shiro, was none of his after all.

“Uh, hi…” Adam greeted.

“Hi.” Keith greeted with a mumble and continued working.

“So…you’re the kid Takashi hired right?” He asked.

“That’s right.” He said a bit caught off guard as he knew that he had to be pretty close to call him by his first name.

“Well…I’m Adam. It’s nice to meet you.” He outstretched his hand to shake his. Keith was about to grab him to return the gesture only to stop himself.

He had to remind himself to grab his hand, not the forearm. In many cases Keith has made a proper handshake for earth standards, mostly because of his dad and his coworkers, but ever since he passed away, he’s been relaying on Krolia. He mostly just called it a bad habit.

 “I’m Keith.” He said as he shook his hand.

“Takashi’s told me a lot about you. I think it’s great that you took this job to help take care of your mom.” He smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

The two started with small talk until Shiro arrived with another task for Keith to do. A delivery route. Keith just grabbed the pass that would let him wander around and went to drop off the folder to it’s proper destination. When he came back he opened the door only to see Shiro and Adam in a slight make-out session. They didn’t hear the door as they were pretty much absorbed in their own world. Keith didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen two adults kiss, and walking in on them kissing was a normal thing, but this was his boss. So he did what he could do in this situation. He backed up and closed the door.

He wasn’t one to judge people what they do with their life. He prefers people stay out of his after all. That includes romance. He has no clue what it was to him, but he just let it be. If a man can fall in love with an alien woman, who’s part of an evil race, but from the resistance, why can’t men and woman date the same sex in his eyes. To him, he didn’t see two men kissing, it was a couple kissing. What else can you do, but leave the room. So he just sat there in the hall just waiting.

Adam eventually came out and saw Keith sitting on the floor.

“Why are you just sitting here?” He asked as he stood up.

“I was waiting for you two to finish.” He bluntly said causing the two men to blush as he walked in.

The adults didn’t know what to do, but seeing as Keith didn’t seem bothered by it, they just didn’t say anything. Once Adam left, it was just Keith and Shiro. Shiro sat down in front of Keith as he continued his work.

“So Keith? How was school?” He asked trying to make conversation.

“Fine. My grades are going up a lot so that’s good.” He said.

“That’s great….Keith, about me and Adam-“

“It’s fine.” He cut him off.

“I don’t particularly care what people do as long as it doesn’t bring harm to others. Besides, my parents’ relationship wasn’t exactly normal either.” He let it slip hoping that he wouldn’t ask. Sadly luck wasn’t on his side.

“How so?”

“Well uh…my parents met due to a vehicle accident, her vehicle and his yard to be exact. And they weren’t legally married. They said they weren’t by the state, but by heart and soul they were and that what was what counted.” He said not technically lying, as it was his mom’s spaceship that crashed into his dad’s lawn, hoping it would be enough.

“Why didn’t they get married?” He asked.

 _“Because she’s an a purple alien.”_ Was what he was thinking, but ended up saying “No clue. I never bothered to really ask.”

“I see. But I guess fate is pretty funny on how it works. I mean crashing into your future lover’s lawn must have been something to tell your kid.” He laughs trying to picture the scenario of two people meeting and falling in love like that.

“In a way it worked out.” He said as he continued to work.

 

The two continued to work until it started to get a bit late.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Since you’ve been working hard, how about I treat you to dinner?” He offered.

“Wouldn’t you rather eat with Adam?” He asked, though Shiro couldn’t tell if he was teasing him or not.

“He has plans. Come on. I can’t let a kid go hungry. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy either.” He offered.

“Alright.” He can’t deny the fact that dinner sounded good.

“Great.” He walked out with Keith and went to a small restaurant nearby.

True his word it wasn’t anything fancy. Just a fast food restaurant. He offered to buy dessert, but Keith was still cautious about money and declined the offer saying something simple was all he needed.

Truth be told, Keith wasn’t used to a job like this. All his jobs required talking to the clients at least twice a workday. One time to tell them that he’s going to get started and another to tell that he was finished. Shiro on the other hand was very different. He asks him how his day was, from school to home, asks him if he ever needed help on homework or anything. Sometimes that just talk about random things that happened to them. Keith wasn’t so sure if he liked it or didn’t. It was really up in the air.

“By the way Keith. Can I have you phone number? Just Incase something happens.” Shiro asked taking a bite of fries.

“I don’t have a phone number.” He says.

“Then how do you call your mom?” He asked a little surprised. Even fifth graders had phones.

“She knows I can take care of myself. We mostly just use the satellite phone at home. It’s old, but it works. You need one if you live out that far anyway. There’s no one to call, but her and there’s no need to call, but me. So there’s no need for a phone.” He explains.

Keith wasn’t one to follow trends, not to mention it was just more bills to pay and only for one person on their contact list. Not exactly a great plan in their eyes. He’s also pretty sure that she couldn’t leave the house anyway even if an emergency happened.

“You better not buy me a phone Shiro.” He knew how nice he was.

“I didn’t say anything!” He defended himself as he raised his hands in surrender with a slight laugh.

He knew that Keith didn’t have a normal childhood because of his upbringing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be nice to him. Especially knowing his birthday was coming up soon.

 

Krolia was busy looking at and old cook book in the house. She was pretty excited for this time of year because it was Halloween season. Not only was her son’s birthday just around the corner, it was also the one time of the year where she can leave.

Tex had explained that this was the one time a year people wouldn’t look at Krolia if she went outside. She of course takes it every year. She loves being able to walk around without being judged. She remembers when Keith’s celebrated his first Halloween, Sure he was only a few days old, but she could spend the whole day with her son in public. The next year they couldn’t resist putting a lion costume on Keith. They could have gone with the Blue Lion, but they thought Red was more his color. So Keith spent that Halloween in a Red Lion onsie with a hood. Krolia never thought anything looked cute in her life until that day.

Then of course she asked Keith for extra ingredients this time of year. For his birthday of course. She can’t give much, so she goes out her way to make it all from scratch. Something that’s rarely ever done anymore. Keith loves Halloween as much as Krolia because again, they spend the day in ‘costumes’ and no one says anything, so she makes the cake Halloween themed.

Keith comes out his room completely fresh from his shower and a long few hours of training. Krolia’s glad that he took that job Shiro offered him. He’s been much happier and more focused than ever.

“Hey Keith. How was your shower?” She asked.

“Hot.” He said.

“Good. Do you have your costume ready?” She asked.

“Yeah I do.” He said as he dried his hair.

“Can I see it?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said as he went to his room to change.

To tell you the truth felt a bit silly wearing a costume at his age, but he wants to go out and have fun with his mom. Sure he knows that he doesn’t have to dress up, but it looks less suspicious this way. He can’t deny that it was kinda fun to. You can blame his pride for wanting to hold him back on wearing a costume. He began to change and soon enough he was ready to show.

“Well?” He asked.

“You really do look like a senior Blade.” She said as the costume was meant to mimic Kolivan’s suit. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride seeing her son dressed like that.

“Great.” He said with a bit of pride himself.

“By the way Keith I’ve been thinking.” She started.

“What?”

“Since it’s Halloween, and my yearly step out is coming, I’ve been thinking that I…I want to meet Shiro.” She said.

“You want to meet him? Why?”

“To thank him. I know I can’t give you everything yo deserve. It’s been so hard on you ever since dad died. I want to thank him for giving you an actual chance.” She admits.

Keith was silent. The truth is that even if he says no, she’ll just do it anyway. Not to mention it’s her one day a year to have any fun outside. But he liked the fact she respected him enough to tell him. The truth is you couldn’t tell anyone in this family what to do, but they mean well.

“Okay, I’ll tell him. Just to give him a heads up.” He said.

“Thank you Keith.”

 

“Your mom wants to meet me?” Shiro asked.

“Yep, she loves Halloween more than any other holiday. So she’s feeling happy enough to meet you. Is that okay.” He asked.

“Sure. Why does she want to meet me anyway?” He asked still trying to take it in.

“If I told you that then there would be no reason for her to come.” Keith said with a smile.

“True.” Was his reply.

Shiro couldn’t help but feel a bit curious and a bit excited. He had heard that Keith’s mother was physical weak and a shut it, making him picture that she has some sort of disease or something. Sure he felt a little bad having her come out, but even he knew how holidays came make people feel so happy that they feel like doing something fun.

“Anything I should be aware of?” He asked.

“Well she’s stubborn, a tiny bit weird, a little bit stern, really tall. So watch your words, just because she’s not exactly up to speed on things, doesn’t mean she can’t be scary.” He warned ahead.

“Good to know.” He said feeling a bit afraid. Weak body or not, he knew if he messed up, he will have a mama bear on him. And that’s one thing he didn’t want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that if Krolia stayed on Earth the only time she can leave the house is on Halloween where everyone is in costume. The costumes for Keith were just something I thought of.


	4. Happy Birthday Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our favorite half Galran and Human. Happy Birthday Keith!

Keith’s Birthday just started a few hours ago. Krolia let him sleep in like every year rather than wake him up for early morning training with her and decided to make his favorite breakfast. An Omurice. One of the dishes that Tex had taught her one morning when it was still just the two of them.

When Keith came down he was a bit more awake than usual. No doubt that extra hour helps.

“Morning.” He greeted.

“Morning. Come eat birthday boy.” She said as she placed the dish on the table while he grabbed some juice from the fridge.

“Thanks mom.” He said as they sat down together.

“Hey mom? Do you want to do anything next week? Anything specific?” Keith asks as he wants to plan the day for her.

“Other than talk to Shiro? Maybe see a movie with you, maybe do some shopping for new clothes?” She said as that’s what they did every year.

“Okay.” He said as he stuffed some omelette into his mouth.

Keith let her go on a shopping spree with the money he earned. She wasn’t very girly, but she did need new clothes after all. Both were looking forward to this time of year. Tex would have brought her to meet his co workers before, but they would get suspicious if she wore the same costume year after year. So she had to be careful with who they met up with.

Soon enough Keith was done with his breakfast and headed out the door. Once he got on his bike he headed to school. He wished he could have spent the day with his mom, but it was still Friday and he had enough time to celebrate after he got back from work.

* * *

Class was boring as usual. The only time of the day he was looking forward to was after. Sure his grades improved, but he still wasn’t a big fan of his teachers for passing a chance on him just because he had no time to learn.

Once he got to the Garrison, he put on his badge that allowed him access, given to him by Shiro of course and he headed straight to his office.

“Shiro? You here? I’m ready to start!” He asked while knocking.

The door opened only to reveal a dark room. Keith was very confused. Maybe Shiro was out for the day and turned the lights off on his way out. Keith stood at the doorway and looked for the switch to turn the lights on. The second he did though…

**Pop! Pop!**

Two poppers go off to reveal Adam and Shiro with a banner in his office reading ‘Happy Birthday Keith’. Keith was covered in confetti and had a confused face.

“Surprise!” Adam yelled.

“Happy Birthday Keith!” Shiro greeted.

“Wha-why?” Keith asked not knowing what to say.

“Shiro wanted to throw a party for you. It sounded like fun so couldn’t help, but join.”

“But why go through all this?” He asked.

“You work so hard Keith. You need at least one day to unwind and just celebrate.” Shiro explains while guiding him to the table where a Birthday cake sat there just waiting to be eaten.

“You can either eat the cake now or open your gifts.” Adam said causing Keith’s eyes to widen.

“Gifts?”

“You didn’t think that you’d get a party and no gifts right?” Shiro said smiling.

The truth is that it was hard for Keith to believe. It was always him and his mom for years for a private celebration. When his dad was still alive he would be the one to buy him gifts for obvious reasons and his mom would buy him a gift when Halloween came around. After that getting gifts on his actual birthday was rare for obvious reasons, no matter how much mother and son wanted it to not be the case.

“Uh…cake sounds good.” He answered.

“Alright.” Adam said as he took out a few candles.

The lit up a few candles that were a one and a four and sung a quick happy birthday. Once Keith blew them out they started to serve with the first slice going to the birthday boy. Keith could practically feel his teeth and lips turning orange as he ate.

“Your mom is coming next week right?” Shiro asked. Keith just nodded his head in response.

“You’re not canceling are you?” He asked.

“Nope just want to make sure. She going to be wearing a costume?” He asked.

“Yeah. She’ll be the one that’s completely purple.” Was all he explained as he poured himself a drink.

“Sounds easy enough to spot.” He commented as he pulled out a card.

“Be sure she wears this. This way she has permission to get in.”

“Got it.” He said as he accepted the card.

After eating a bit and chatting a gift was placed in front of Keith. He was a bit confused at first, but after he recovered he was about to say something when Adam cut him off.

“Just accept it Keith. He worked hard picking it.” Keith stopped and decided to just go ahead and go for it and opened the present.

Once the paper was gone he saw that it was a phone. He had a feeling that it might have been from the start though.

“Its signed up for a simple plan that works the best. I need to contact you if something happens after all.” Shiro explained.

“When you put it that way…” they just couldn’t help but laugh with Keith thanking them.

“Here’s something else from me.” Adam placed a box in front of him and Keith put his new phone aside.

He opened the box to reveal a new journal.

“I know its not much, but you might need it when working here.” He said.

“Actually this is great. My mom is teaching me about stars and stuff when she can so it really helps to write it all down.” He stated with a small smile.

Its true. Krolia has always taught him about constellations, planets and aliens that inhabit them. Over the years he’s had loads of info in his room to start a series complete with coordinates and drawings.

“Really? She’s into space?” Shiro asked.

 _“She’s from space.”_ Keith thought.

“Yeah. She was in a space program that wasn’t the Garrison. She was a pretty decent pilot until she crashed one day. She was also in communications for a bit. She had to leave eventually though, but ended up settling down with my dad not long after.” He explains only half lying.

“Then it sounds like your mom and I will have a lot to talk about.” He smiled.

* * *

After the party was over Keith headed home. He saw that the lights were out in the house, but he knew what might be in there. As soon as he opened the door he saw an dimly lit room with a Birthday cake on the table. There was Krolia standing behind it with a smile.

“Welcome home Keith.” She said.

Keith smiled and greeted her back. He took a seat and she sang a birthday song in galran. He smiled as she took a picture with him and his cake. Once he blew out the candles, they both clapped and at a small dinner and a slice of cake. It was actually a small cake because Krolia took in the fact that there was only two of them.

“Okay now your gift.” She stood up and went to another room.

Once she got back she gave him a wrapped box with festive birthday wrapping paper on it. He unwrapped the box and opened the lid to reveal a knife that was nearly identical to hers. The real thing that it was missing was the glowing emblem.

“Really Mom?”

“It’s not my best work. I had to work with what I was given to. It also isn’t like my blade since it can’t change form, but I feel like you’re experienced and old enough to have one.” She explained.

Krolia had been planning this for months. She knew that while it’s not an official blade and nothing like hers considering it was made with earth elements and not luxite, not to mention his quintessence wasn’t attached to the blade, she wanted him to have it anyway. Making it wasn’t easy for sure. She had to work for months just getting the shape right and making a working station from scratch.

Keith felt so happy. He finally got his approval of his knife skills. Sure it’s a bit disappointing that it wasn’t like his mom’s blade, but he can tell how much love was put into it. So therefore he loved it.

“There’s one more.” She passes him a larger wrapped box that tells him he’ll have to make a run for more boxes and paper.

He opened the gift reveal a Katana like sword. Though it was a little different than the average katana. The hilt was close in style to his mother’s sword. In fact it was decorated with the Blade’s emblem at the end and on the sheath.

“This was a bit more tricky, that’s why I’ve been asking you to bring home certain materials.”

He remembers that his mom asked for many odd things that he didn’t understand what for. Like charcoal and some weird sand and a lot more.

“It was all to make these?” He asked and she nodded.

“I love it!” He made sure to put the away properly before hugging her.

So far he was actually having a very great…

“Happy Birthday Keith.”


	5. Happy Halloween

It was finally Halloween. Keith and Krolia were having a fun day together. Many were complimenting Krolia on her costume. Though the only real thing she was wearing differently was her armor. She and Keith were currently at the store looking for new clothes for her because, well she needed them. She took her time to fit the most practical ones of course.

She loved the fact she could spend time with her son like this. It was truly peaceful. She finally had a place to call home. While it would be easier to just take Keith away to the blades, she didn’t want that life for her son. Always living in a war zone, but she took it upon herself to train him if the day ever came.

“Keith? How about this one?” She pulled out a black jacket with zipper pockets.

“It looks nice mom.” Keith wasn’t really one for clothes shopping, but he didn’t get to do this very often with his mother so he let it go for her.

After buying a good amount of clothes, they headed to the movies where they saw a horror movie about zombies. Krolia found the idea of the dead coming back to life in such a way quite disturbing especially since it’s like a disease with a single bite. Though she wondered why would the zombies stop at a single bite if the point was to eat their prey. Though she thought it was best not to question it.

Soon after the movie was done they continued out their day just hanging out with each other. And when the sun was close to setting, they headed of to the Garrison to meet with Shiro with Keith driving since he’s really the only one who knows where it is.

* * *

 

They soon pulled up and Keith and Krolia walked in. They spotted Shiro in a pirate costume and Keith went ahead and walked up to him.

“Shiro!” He turned to him and gave a smile.

“Hey Keith. I like your costume.” Thought to be honest he had no idea what he was.

“Thanks. My mom’s here.” He said as he promised.

Shiro looked ahead to see a tall woman with purple hair and pointed ears, but she had similar features to his little employee. She walked over to him and offered her hand.

“You’re Shiro right? I’m Krolia. Keith’s told me a lot about you. Thank you for giving him a chance.”

“It’s nice to meet you Krolia. How are you feeling?” He asked as he took her hand and gave it a slight shake.

“A lot better. Halloween is my personal favorite day of the year. No one is ever judged today.” She said with true words.

“It’s true. You should be proud of your son. He’s a great kid.” He said causing Keith to blush.

“I am. He’s small, but he’s meant for great things.” She said causing Keith to turn tomato red.

“Guys knock it off!” He shouted.

The party continued for a while and every was having a good time. Keith was desperately trying to keep his mom from telling Shiro embarrassing stories about him while Shiro was eager to hear. Once again Krolia got commented on great her costume was all the way. About how great her makeup was and how great her suit was.

“You know Krolia, it’s not hard to see why Keith is such a good kid. You raised him very well.” Shiro complimented her.

“I try my best. The truth is that Keith has a much pent up aggression inside.” She stated.

“Really? He doesn’t really look like it.” He said knowing Keith for a while he mostly stays quiet.

“Well the truth is there is a lot of things that he thinks. He’s very blunt, and hard working. Not to mention incredibly stubborn and protective. While he probably would cause a lot more trouble, the fact that I can’t bail him out causes him to bite his tongue.” She said.

“So he has pent up aggression?” He asks.

“That’s one way to put it. He used to have karate lessons, but he stopped going after his father died. Said something about them being too expensive.” She said.

“Really? Does he ever miss it?” He asked.

“If he does he’s never said anything.” She said. Little did she know that it caused Shiro to get another idea for what he can do with Keith.

Soon after the party was over, Keith and Krolia headed out after saying goodbye.

“It was very nice meeting you Krolia.” Shiro said as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake which she took.

“It was nice meeting you too. And Shiro one more thing.” She added.

“Hm?”

“Keith is the last living thing that I have of Tex so he’s extra special to me. I’m leaving him in your care when I can’t protect him.” She said.

“I’ll do what I can.” He said with confidence.

“Thank you. So understand if anything happens to my son…I’m going to come look for you…” She lowered her voice into a growl and gave his hand a strong enough squeeze for him to know she meant it wouldn’t be pleasant if that were to happen.

“Understand ma’am. That won’t happen.” He said with a touch of fear in him.

“Very good.” She lightened up a bit. She let go and walked out the door following Keith.

Adam went to Shiro noticing that he was now a pirate ghost rather than a normal pirate in a matter of seconds.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah yeah. Just want to make sure that no harm comes to Keith….Ever.” He said.

* * *

 

Keith and Krolia hopped on the bike, but they still had things to do. After a quick stop to check on the Lion and a quick stop home for a pre made picnic basket, they headed to cemetery and placed some incense on the grave of Tex Kogane. They do this every year since he died since it was the day of the dead. They ate some food and just chatted about their day.

“I seriously don’t understand zombies or why they come to life.”

“It’s just entertainment. I still can’t believe you don’t find sci-fi movies offensive.” Keith said.

“Well there was a time where everyone not just humans were ignorant about the outside world. Besides there are some like that. It animalistic ways and human ways. The looks however need work.” She just smiled at the gravestone and Keith.

“By they way Shiro seems very nice.” She said as she took a sip of water.

“Yeah. He’s like the big brother type. I think he secretly worries about things.” Keith said.

“He gives that type of vibe, but he has a good head on his shoulders.”

After finishing up at the graveyard they headed home to spend their night. No one trick or treats where the live so they weren't interrupted. All and all the Halloween they had was productive and fun. Just like every year. They spent the last couple of hours watching old horror films before and after WWIII and eating some more. She nearly fell for the found footage movies until Keith and Tex had to explain that they were just as fake as any other movie that they were watching.

They hoped that next year they could do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making more chapters. What do you think?


End file.
